Saving Amelia
by Wonderrland
Summary: A SuperWhoPotterMerLock fanfic. Instead of going to Demons run with a small army of aliens and Rory the Roman in tow, the Doctor decides to save Amelia Pond with the help of some old friends of his.(This is of course set in an AU where they all live in the same world except from Merlin and Arthur, and none of the TV shows exist, obviously).
1. Prologue

Prologue

Silence descended throughout the TARDIS as both Rory and the Doctor stared at the space of air that Amy had just been occupying. They couldn't bring themselves to look at each other. Neither of them spoke for a while, neither of them knew what to say. What could any of them say? The Doctor had just lost his best friend in every entire universe and Rory had lost his wife, his best friend, his princess, his world, his everything.

The Doctor had been around for so many years, flying through time and space but no moment had ever felt as long as this.

"Rory," the Doctor began hesitantly, stepping forward and reaching out his hand, stopping a hairs breadth short of touching his elbow, "Rory I promise you you'll see her again."

There was no reply and despite years of travelling with humans, the Doctor still wasn't sure what to do in this situation. He had never had to take care of two people before, himself being just as broken at the same time. "_Rory_," he tried again, this time using more force and gripping the man roughly on the shoulder. His friend looked up at him then and it took all the strength the Doctor had to keep eye contact. He had never seen so much emotion in the eyes of a man. Rory looked so, so … so _un-Rory_. Rory had always been the more sceptical of all his companions but he wasn't just sceptic now, he looked broken and beaten, scared out of his wits, angry because he probably still hadn't processed all that the Doctor had just done and said, lost and alone. Like someone had ripped his heart out. The Doctor refrained himself from damning the human race for only having two. Rory was holding back from crying, the Doctor could tell.

He didn't like seeing Rory like this and he vowed to not stop for a moment until he fulfilled that promise to his friend. Friend. _Rory Williams was his friend_. He had known this for a while, after he got over the initial feeling of a tag-along puppy that came with Amy, but it only seemed to hit the Time Lord now how much the man meant to him. Rory Williams meant almost as much as Amelia Pond meant to him. And before he knew it he had engulfed him in a hug and shortly after was brought out of his reverie by Rory saying something against his chest.

It had been muffled but the Doctor had heard him nonetheless. It was a simple question. A word that held so much doubt and fear. "How?"

"We're going to need help!" he said a little too brightly perhaps as he pushed himself away from Rory and ran over to get the TARDIS whirring. "Don your fighting armour Rory the Roman, you've got a River to find," the Doctor commanded, running around and flicking switches, pulling levers and pressing more buttons than he had ever done before as his plan began to form in his head within seconds. _River, Jack, Dean, Sam, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Merlin, Arthur, John and Sherlock._ The names raced through his mind over and over. They were his friends and he needed their help.

As the TARDIS gave that all too familiar judd to announce its dematerializing, the Doctor looked over to Rory who was standing there watching him, unsure whether or not he really wanted him to get into his Roman outfit. Which the Doctor did. "I promise you, Rory," face falling from the smile that had unintentionally crossed his features as he thought of his old friends, and adopting something so much more serious and sincere, "we're going to get your wife back."

And that was all Rory needed. He didn't ask where they were going or who they needed help from. A second reassurance and he was off into the depths of the TARDIS to prepare.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. It's sort of a prompt type thing on tumblr, the fandoms crossing over and everything: Supernatural/Doctor Who/Harry Potter/Merlin/Sherlock. Sam and Dean will be in the next chapter. (I only put it in the DW/SPN crossover section because they were the main two). Don't bite my head off for lack of spn in the prologue, please. **

**Read, review, follow. Do what you will! But if you do the latter two, I might give you cyber cookies and nutella. :D**


	2. Chapter One: Sam and Dean Winchester

**A/N: I should probably say before we start that this is set after Purgatory and 8x08? I told ya anyway so ... yeah ... I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter One:

**Sam and Dean Winchester(pt 1).**

Dean slammed the door of the motel room shut and flopped down instantly on the bed, not bothering to get changed or even take off his shoes and burying his head into the pillow. All he wanted was sleep. They had been driving for so long without a break that it surprised him that he hadn't fallen asleep sooner … like at the wheel of his baby.

He had grabbed the room key and left Sam to sort out payment. After all, it was Dean who had been driving for so long, at least Sammy got the chance for the odd nap here and there during their ride, he on the other hand had to stay awake for eighteen hours straight before they found a motel.

_"You know you could just let me drive, right?" Sammy's voice echoed in his mind from five hours previously._

_"I could," Dean had agreed grumpily, "but I'd rather kill you before you touch my baby."_

_Sam had rolled his eyes at him with an exasperated sigh, obviously getting more and more annoyed with Dean's tired and bitchy attitude. "I have driven the Impala before, you know. It's not like I'm going to crash her or anything." _

_Dean hadn't replied to that. The Impala was his, and even as exhausted as he was, he carried on being petulantly possessive over her._

_"You're tired Dean," Sam had continued democratically, "you haven't slept in what? Twelve hours? You deserve to rest even if it's for an hour or two in the passenger seat. Just pull over and let me drive, Dean."_

_"No."_

_"Why not?!" his brother had practically yelled at him. Sleeplessness had obviously gotten at him too though he didn't know it. _

_"Because I don't want Thor touching something he has no idea how to control."_

_"You're being a jerk." He could feel Sammy scowling at him though he kept his drooping eyes straight ahead on the road. Baby Sam obviously didn't like his new nickname. If he didn't like it then he should get his hair cut because the length was just getting ridiculous. _

_He wasn't sure what happened after that exactly, he tried his best to block it out, he probably muttered something about Sammy being a bitch though, before the Impala was drowned in the sound of fluttering wings._

He was drawn out of his memory – dream … whatever the hell it was, by the door opening and slamming shut and then someone poking him harshly in the ribs. He kicked out his foot, barely caring if it hit home or not. "Quit it, Sammy, I'm trying to sleep."

"It's not Sammy," an all too familiar voice said as the poking stopped and Dean groaned loudly into his pillow, wishing it _wasn't_ all so familiar and that they would just fuck the hell off. "Your giant of a brother is in the shower."

"Yeah. Great. Thanks for the memo," huffed Dean, shuffling away from the left side of the bed and the intruder of his rest and pushing his head further into the pillow. "Wanna get the hell out now? I need my sleep."

"Yeah, _beauty sleep_," retorted the man who had been bugging the hell out of him ever since they met again a few weeks ago. "And no, I'm quite happy where I am thanks!"

Dean could almost hear the smug grin he would have adopted as he jumped down onto the end of the bed, causing Dean to rock back and forth like he was on a ship at sea on a particularly stormy night. A second passed and the bed was jumping up and down instead and Dean knew he wasn't going to get any rest by sleepily uttering half-commands into the pillow. Sighing load enough for the people next door to hear, Dean turned over on the bed to death glare at the angel.

_Angel_, was the wrong word for this guy. _Dick_? Now that suited him better.

Ever since he had magically come back from the dead a few weeks ago the freakin' archangel Gabriel had hardly left Dean and Sam alone and when asked why he replied with: _"If baby bro Cas-ti-el can become a hunter, why can't I? I'm stronger and much more skilled."_ His answer to how he had come back from the dead had also been along the same lines: _"If Father can bring Cassie here back numerous times, I don't see why it's a problem that he brought me back this once. I am oddly charming." _Castiel had tried to find more fathomable answers as to why his brother was back but they had produced nothing, a lot like when they always try to see the reasoning behind his own resurrections. He just was. And that was that.

"Can you stop that?" Dean hissed at the archangel, who was still jumping up and down on the bed and eating chocolate at the same time. It made him feel sick just looking. "And where the hell's Cas?"

The archangel stopped but shrugged as he swallowed a mouthful of chocolate. "Why do you want to know where my baby brother is, Dean? I thought–"

"–I'm here, Dean," came the low voice of Castiel, appearing near the door and looking at Dean with concern. "Why are you awake? I thought you came up here with the intention to sleep for the first time in eighteen hours? Is something wrong?" he asks tilting his head in _that_ fashion and stepping closer into the room his blue eyes moving to rest on his brother before going back to Dean. "And why is Gabriel on your bed?"

Dean saw the archangel snigger at that and if Cas did he didn't react to it. "Gabriel is on my bed because he's being a dick and stopping me from sleeping," replied Dean calmly, even though half of him wanted to kill the both of them for being there he was that tired and the other half of him was trying not to smile and laugh at the hint of jealousy in the angels tone.

"Right. Gabriel," said Cas, turning to his brother who was now lying across the bed, his head and arms hanging off the side and only just visible because of his short form, "I think it best if you got off the bed and allowed Dean to sleep. You can go elsewhere and …"

"And?" pressured Gabriel, rising his head to stare at Castiel with what Dean could recognise as mischief glinting in his eyes. He was not in the mood for one of the tricksters pranks and he was pretty sure he was going to kill someone of himself if the night ended in one of them. _Come on, Sammy, get out here and help me get rid of them already._

He could still hear the shower running and cursed under his breath over the fact that there was so much of his brother to wash. _Fucking_ _moose_. Dean sat back on the bed, propping a pillow behind his head against the headboard and closed his eyes, only half taking in the conversation between the angels.

"And go and do whatever it is that you do here on earth ever since leaving heaven," he heard Castiel say, keeping his voice low for some reason. He probably thought Dean would actually be able to fall asleep like this with the two of them there. He tried his best not to snort at that thought. He didn't want their attention drawn back to him.

"Baby bro, are _you_ honestly telling _me_ to go out and cause some mischief?"

He heard Cas sigh. Good to know that the archangel pissed someone else off with his – his _everything_. Dean heard the shower being turned off. _Yes! Finally, Sammy. _"What I want is for you to allow Dean-" the door to the bathroom opened cutting the blue-eyed angel off. It took Sam mumbling something to them to get Cas to carry on. "To – to allow Dean and Sam to sleep and if your turning someone into a canary for the night then I think it's sufficient payment in order for the Winchesters to get the sleep they need."

"But I'm bored. And annoying Dean-o's my new favourite hobby," Gabriel whined like a five year old getting told they're not allowed any more candy, which considering the archangels diet is probably to best analogy.

"He's not here for your enjoyment, Gabriel," Castiel replied tersely.

Dean cracked open one eye to take in the surroundings, both Cas and Gabriel were exactly where they had been, one sitting on the end of his bed and one standing stiffly before the other. "But he makes it so easy and fun," he saw Gabriel reply with a wicked grin. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sam getting dressed, throwing a t-shirt over his head and frowning slightly. Dean came to the conclusion that his little brother was just as tired as he was and wanted them to leave too. He snapped his eye shut when Sam turned to the three of them. Sammy could deal with them now, he had tried to get Gabriel to leave earlier to no avail. It was his turn to get the snarky comments and the annoying dick jumping around on _his_ bed.

Dean just wanted sleep.

* * *

Dean woke with his left arm outstretched towards Sammy's bed, his right arm on his stomach and a kink in his neck. Sitting up slightly and tilting his head side to side until it clicked something caught his attention at the corner of his eye. In the dark he could see a dark silhouette sitting at the motel room table and he instantly pushed his hand under his pillow to grab the knife that was not there out of instinct. _Shit_. He had been too tired to even think about protection last night.

His sheer panic and lunging for the not-so-present weapon happened so fast, his pulse had quickened considerably and when he was just about to jump out of the bed and grab the intruder, they spoke up.

"Dean. _Relax_, it is only me," came Cas' monotone voice from the shadows, causing Dean to fall back onto the bed, instantly calmed down.

He wasn't going to think too much on that. Not now. Not ever. Nope.

"Cas," said Dean through a yawn, "what are you doing just sitting there staring into space, man?"

"I wasn't staring into space, Dean," Cas said and Dean could hear a little bit of uncertainness in his tone – probably wondering as he was speaking whether Dean had been using an ironic saying or not, "I was still seeing this room, only my thoughts were elsewhere."

"Right," sighed Dean, standing up slowly, still kinking out his neck. "And where were they?" When he stood up this time the cold really seemed to hit him and drew his attention to his state of undress. Black top and boxer briefs. As he walked over to sit across from the angel he wondered who the hell undressed him and why he was oddly so comfortable about in front of said angel. Castiel cut into his musings with an answer to his unspoken question.

"Sam undressed you after he finally got Gabriel off of your bed. You fell asleep sitting up against the headboard and your neck was in a seemingly uncomfortable position that Sam thought it best he rearrange you. I helped some," he added in proud a undertone. Dean wasn't really sure what to think about that so he kept quiet.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked swiftly around the room. "Speaking of the asshole, where is Gabriel anyway?"

Castiel's blue eyes scolded Dean for his cursing his brother but it only lasted a second and they were back to their innocent yet fixating gaze. The angel shrugged and said: "I'm not entirely sure, after Sam got him to stop trying to wake you and sit down, Sam went to bed and shortly after Gabriel got bored and left. I only hope he's not doing something that will cause havoc for us when he gets back."

_I only hope he_ **_doesn't_** _come back, _Dean said to himself and tried his best to push down the not so warm thoughts of his angels annoying as hell brother. _My angel? No. __**The**_ _angel. Christ. _"How long was I out?" he asked, changing the subject. Dean had known Castiel for years now, and he was pretty sure that if it were men Dean was interested in, he would've made a move as soon as he saw the angels vessel, Jimmy. But he didn't because he wasn't into dudes. No way. Castiel had told him once that angels were asexual, meaning that if Dean liked him, then it would exactly be classed as liking a man ... but, thinking about that hurt his head and he tried not to dwell on it too much. True, the angel had pulled him out of hell, creating a bond between them. He hadn't thought about the feelings since after they escaped purgatory ... _Friends!_ Dean reminded himself, _you like him a lot and you'd die for him, but like you would for Sammy. Nothing more. _He didn't know if there were repercussions for crushing on an angel of the Lord were. Not that he was. They were just friends.

The angels answer brought him back into the room. "Five hours, twenty minutes and a couple of seconds. Why?"

Dean smirked at the table top in the darkness, the angel really did keep a watch on him when he slept didn't he? It was slightly stalker-ish to be honest. Like that sparkly vampire teen girls liked so much. "Just wondering is all. No real reason." Cas kept quiet, just stared at him which sent a shiver down Dean's spine because in the darkness of the room and with Sammy asleep and the trickster elsewhere it did really feel like they were alone on a mountaintop somewhere. Just like it always did. Green met blue defiantly and then Dean's brown creased with a frown. Five hours. Five hours Cas had just sat there, thinking. Thinking about what? What was so important that he could just think about it so intently for hours? Before he could stop it Dean's mind flitted back to that conversation they had in the motel room when they were in toon-town and his angel had admitted to being suicidal. Or potentially suicidal. **_The_**_ angel, _Dean reminded himself_, not mine … not really … and he'd better not be thinking about that again._

Reaching across the table he put his hand over the angels, whose eyes followed the movement like a dog with a ball. "Cas …"

He could see that the angel knew what he wanted to say – what he was feeling – and Dean was pretty sure that when Castiel looked back up into his eyes that he was ready to get deeper into that conversation that had been cut off by Sam, and so without knowing it Dean's grip tightened ever so slightly on Cas' hand. Dean thought he saw a flicker of a smile on the angels chapped lips when he went to speak only for all of it to be swept away when Gabriel popped into the room and turning every single one of the lights on in the process.

Dean took his hand away and jumped back in his chair the moment the archangel reappeared. Half out of shock and half out of shame? Embarrassment? Even he wasn't entirely sure what he felt but he decided not to think on it because Gabriel was giving him one of those I-know-exactly-what-you-were-doing looks and Dean begrudgingly remembered that the archangel could read his mind if he so wished.

Gabriel laughed, and with a half skip and a jump, landed himself rather gracefully onto Deans bed. Much to his annoyance.

"What?" asked the archangel, raising an eyebrow at Dean. "It's not like you were using it anymore."

"It's not like you need to. You don't even sleep."

"No," Gabriel agreed, smirking at him, "but sleeping isn't the only thing you can do on a bed Deanie-boy." And then the top half of the midget of an archangel shot up, stopping in his tracks of ripping open some candy and looked between Dean and Cas as if he had just had a sudden realisation. "Oh. I'm sorry. That's why you don't want me on the bed. I interrupted more than I thought, obviously." He then leant back and resumed with the unwrapping of his lollypop, all the while watching the pair at the table. Castiel had his head cocked to the side, like he always did when not fully understanding something so basely human. His blue eyes narrowed slightly as if that would help with the brain work. Dean on the other hand tried his best to splutter out a denial of the accusation, because it wasn't true. At all. Even though he was pretty certain Gabriel was just poking fun he still felt the need to clarify.

"Don't worry, Dean-o," Gabriel cut into his stuttering. "I promise, next time: I won't interrupt your defiling of my baby brother."

"Dean wasn't–"

"–don't worry, Cas. Your brother's just pissing around. Ignore him." Dean stopped the angel before he said something so blatantly obvious to everyone in the room as always. Gabriel chuckled and mumbled something under his breath between licks and Dean was more than sure that he didn't even want to know what he had said.

Dean was about to say something – most likely something he would regret – to the archangel when a distant, yet familiar sound engulfed the room. So loud and prickling at his memories that it even woke Sam from his slumber.

It was an odd sound to say the least and Dean could tell that both angels were now on edge but despite himself not one word of comfort could he bring to come out of his mouth. Because he knew they weren't in any danger. It was the sound of an old friend. Someone they hadn't seen in years. It was the sound of an old blue police box and its extravagant pilot.

It was the TARDIS.

Sam was sat to attention on his bed, his eyes wide and fixed solely on Deans. "Is that–"

"–yes."

"It's been–"

"–years, I know," said Dean quietly, wondering what the Doctor would need of them.

"What's going on?" said both the angels simultaneously. But they were answered almost immediately as at the other end of the luckily large motel room, in front of the bathroom door, the old police box started to materialize before them.

_"Winchester boys!"_

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, this chapter was not supposed to be this long. And it certainly was supposed to have the Doctor appear in it but it sort of ran away from me and became really long that I thought I should stop here and split the chapter in two. **

**Also, Gabriel was actually never meant to be included but for some reason, when writing this fic, more and more characters have decided to jump along for the ride without my permission. *sigh* It's gonna be an incredibly cosy TARDIS by the end of this.**

**Thank you sooo much for reading. And if you do anything else, an even bigger thank you. :)**

**P.S. I'm sorry if the characters seem OOC or anything. I haven't written them before so ... yeah ... if they're that bad let me know.**


	3. Chapter Two: Harry, Ron and Hermione

Chapter Two:

**Harry, Ron and Hermione.**

_"Ron!"_

_"WHAT?"_

_"Don't 'what' me, Ronald. What have you done to the washing machine?"_

_"I haven't done anything!"_

"Don't lie to me, you're the one who can't seem to grasp how to use it no matter how hard I try to teach you. Honestly, Ron, if Ginny can grasp it, I don't see how you can't, you're older than her. Now it won't even turn on. What on earth did you do to it this time?"

Harry smiled at the happenings inside the house as he sidled out of the back door and crept up silently to stand beside Ginny. He slips an arm around her waist and the only way he knows she reacts is for her to ever so slightly lean into the touch, her face and eyes still raised skyward. It's November and it's cold out, Harry had grabbed his jacket when sneaking out the back door and shrugged it over himself on his way over to Ginny, she on the other hand, was only wearing jeans and a thin long-sleeved top. He wondered what she was doing out here in the first place, he had come out to get away from his two best friends, but Ginny had come out here a good five-ten minutes before then and he didn't know why. She must be cold.

"Shooting star," her voice carried into his thoughts and brought him back out. Her eyes immediately shot back to the sky and Harry knew she had been looking at him for quite some time … probably, he realised, because he had been staring intently at her for at least a minute without blinking. He followed her gaze but saw nothing.

"I don't see a shooting star, Ginny," he stated matter-of-factly, feeling like a complete fool.

She laughed lightly before grabbing his wrist and squinting at his watch in the pale moonlight. "Give it about a minute or so, silly," she replied teasingly, releasing his arm. She shivered a bit and as soon as she did, Harry noticed and drew he even closer into his half-embrace and offered her his jacket.

"No, it's fine, like I said, we're only going to be out here for another minute." She turned her head to smile at him briefly before her gaze locked onto the house behind them and frowned. "They're fighting again aren't they?"

"Yes," he admitted, "but it's only over something silly, _yet again_." For at least a month now Ron and Hermione had been at each others throats over the most meaningless of things. The washing machine could be fixed. The dished could be cleaned in a second. He wasn't even sure why they had a washing machine, Harry supposed it was because the people who grew up with wizards didn't out balance the two who didn't and so Hermione wanted to wash her clothes, at least, how she always had. Harry couldn't really disagree, as much as he loved magic, there was something nostalgic about a washing machine that he wasn't going to mention to anyone. Ever. Not even Ginny.

It was the same arguments over and over again. And all of them, apart from Hermione knew who and what was to blame.

Ginny sighed as she leant her head on his shoulder. "I just wish he'd pluck up the courage and ask her already. The longer he leaves it the more flustered and nervous he gets. Hence all the stupid and petty arguments all the time. My brother can be really dense at times, you'd think after four years he wouldn't find her mildly intimidating."

Harry did his best to repressed a scoff at that. "Have you seen Hermione when she's angry?" he asked a little too incredulously because the look on Ginny's face was telling him not to go there because they were best friends. "I just mean–" he began again but Ginny cut him off.

"–I know what you mean," she smiled, "he'll probably blurt it out one day without even realising he did so and Hermione, although a little irritated at the lack of romanticism of the proposal will accept because they were made for each other after all … and that's all that _really_ matters."

_I just hope he blurts it out soon then_, Harry thought darkly, but said aloud: "Like us."

She kissed him lightly on the lips, a smile tugged at her own as she quickly pulled away and snapped her head up and pointed to the golden star shooting high above them. The star was beautiful, he had to admit and all those astrology lessons should have been like this but he couldn't help his eyes being drawn back to the red headed girl beside him. Whom he loved entirely. A comfortable silence engulfed them as she settled back onto his shoulder and said quietly: "And yes, like us."

* * *

It had been four years since the battle of Hogwarts and everything was getting back to normal. They had their respective jobs, they all four of them lived in a house together. Both Ginny and Ron had been reluctant to move out of home, because despite all of the Weasleys and their brave faces they were all still at least a little bit, not over the death of Fred. And Hermione had sad that she thought they'd never really be, Harry had silently agreed. The Weasleys had become even closer since then, if that were possible and Hermione, the genius that she is, came up with the idea to rent a house near the Burrow so that the only thing separating them was a mere five minute walk, not even that if you're in a hurry. It was a Friday, and they were supposed to be going over to the Burrow for a family dinner, as they did every Friday night but Harry feared that the walk over was going to take more than five minutes tonight and he groaned inwardly as the four of them trudged down the path, trees on towering over on either side of them.

Ginny and Harry lead the party, linked only by their hands. Harry still felt awkward about too-public displays of affection, even around his friends. Ron and Hermione trailed slowly behind, walking as far apart from each other as they could on the narrow path, neither looking at or speaking to the other.

He should probably be annoyed with the two of them acting like children, Hermione especially as she's always been the most mature but … he knew it wouldn't last long. This was the third time this sort of thing has happened, where they don't speak for and hour or so and then something marginally normal happens between them, - like Ron spilling his dinner down his chin or quoting something wrong, - and Hermione will correct him, but with an adoring smile which makes Harry want to hug them and throw up at the same time … and everything goes back to normal for the rest of the day.

That's why he wanted to get to the Burrow quick. To throw some food at Ron and get them back on speaking terms. Because could both sure hold a grudge over _nothing_.

Ginny, on the other hand, seemed to have had enough spun around on her heel, halting everyone in their tracks as all three pairs of eyes landed on her.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked his sister a little bit of worry creeping into the tone, albeit a little smugly too because he got there before Hermione could get the same question out of her own mouth.

"You two are what's wrong," Ginny hissed, pointing a finger between the two of them, "you're not speaking over a washing machine, a washing machine that can be fixed in a second. Half of your fights don't even make any sense anymore." She took her finger back and composed herself before continuing, aiming this particular sentence, Harry can tell, at her brother: "And there are more important things in the world to be talking about, don't you agree?"

Ron began to slowly blush red at that as Hermione looked between them all, not getting the implication though by her face she knew that there was one. "What do you mean, Ginny?"

"Nothing," she replied a little too hastily for Harry's liking, Hermione's too. Now it was even more obvious that something was being hid from her and when Hermione wanted to find something out she would. No doubts about that certainty.

Harry stepped forward to come out with some excuse to Ginny's wording and Hermione's suspicions, but suddenly a gust of wind seemed to pick up out of nowhere and that odd sound, that sounded kind of like a train riding on an incredibly old track began to come out of nowhere.

"Is that the TARDIS?" asked Ron and Harry saw Hermione grimace slightly at pointing out the obvious but the smile was there too. Harry would've punched the air if he weren't in front of them all.

"Of course it is, Ronald. What else do we know that makes that sound?" said Hermione, a touch of fond irritation in her voice as she looked to see where it would materialize.

"Well, Crookshanks for one, when he gets a fur-ball." Harry heard Ron mutter under his breath, quiet enough for only him to hear. Ron didn't openly risk Hermione's wrath when it came to that '_stupid cat_'of hers.

It was behind Hermione that the TARDIS appeared. Ginny, who had no idea what was going on, Harry realised too late, aimed her wand straight at the Doctor as he opened the door and popped his head around, taking each of them in. His smile, which to Harry seemed a little forced anyway, was knocked off when he saw the wand pointed at him. Harry pushed her arm down and smiled apologetically at the Doctor and as Ron and Hermione spoke to him in rushed whispers, Harry pulled Ginny to the side and told her everything about the crazy man in a bow tie flying a blue police box around.

They met him three years ago, when the ministry was still looking for the scattering of Death Eaters that might be left around the world, Harry, Ron and Hermione had though they'd found a group of them hiding out not far from London but in the end, they weren't Death Eaters. They weren't wizards. They weren't even human. They were aliens, disguised as humans ... and that's where the Doctor came in. He came with his TARDIS and his two friends: Amy and Rory. The three of them were already too engrossed in the whole thing to leave them to it, so they aided the strange man in getting rid of them. Both Hermione and Ron had been kidnapped, along with Rory and in the end when they had been saved, Harry told the Doctor that if he ever needed them, for anything at all, to not hesitate for a second before coming to them. This, of course, must be why he was there tonight ... what he needed from them he wasn't sure, but maybe Ron and Hermione knew now as they had been discussing something that brought a tear to Hermione's eye as Harry let Ginny in on their brief history.

"We won't be able to make dinner tonight, Ginny," Hermione confessed as the two of them walked over to the group outside the TARDIS.

"What? Why not?"

"I'm sure Harry told you who this is," speculated Hermione, pointing at the Doctor and received a nod from Ginny. "Well, he needs our help, Amy had been ... well ... kidnapped ... for lack of a better word," she said, aiming this information solely at Harry.

"Why?" Harry couldn't stop himself from asking. Amy was a nice person, really nice in fact. Why anyone would take her was beyond him.

"Well, I'm not really 100% percent sure if I'm honest with you, Harry," the Doctor admitted begrudgingly pulling subconsciously on his jacket sleeve, "but what I do know is that I need your help, the three of you, if we're going to get her back in one peace. I need your help."

"OK," agreed Harry immediately, "we'll come. We'll help you get your friend back."

Both Ron and Hermione looked momentarily stunned at his words but the look was replaced with agreement and Hermione whispering: "Of course we will."

"Can I come?"

Everyone looked at Ginny.

"I'm sorry ..."

"Ginny," Ginny supplied to the Doctors pause.

He nodded. "Right. I'm sorry Ginny, but you can't come. Not that I don't trust you, any friend of these guys is a friend of mine ... it's just, I already have a team assembled, or about to be assembled and if you come, there'll be too many people and things may go wrong. Besides," he said smiling between her and Harry, "I'm sure Harry here won't want you coming along anyway, won't want you to get hurt now, will he?"

"I can handle myself," Ginny replied indignantly.

"I'm sure you can," relented the Doctor, "but I still think it's best if you were to stay here, wait for them to come back."

"He's right, Ginny," said Ron to his sister, "you should go home, tell mum and dad that we'll be running a little bit late for dinner, but we'll be there eventually."

"But-"

"-but he's right," said Hermione, trying her best to sound kind all the same, and when Ginny looked imploringly at Harry, he could only nod in agreement of his friends.

"The Doctor's right; I don't want you to get hurt," he told her, trying to make her understand. They didn't know what they would be going up against. He needed her safe. The only reason Hermione was coming was because she had always been there, beside them ever since they were eleven. She always would be.

It took a minute of Ginny staring down each of them in turn only to be defeated and with a sigh she relented. "Fine, I won't come. I'll go to dinner on my own."

"We won't be long," Hermione insisted, giving her a hug and entering the TARDIS. Ron mumbled something brotherly before giver her a quick hug and disappearing after his hopefully-soon-to-be-fiancée.

Harry kissed her quickly on the cheek, giving her hand a squeeze and left her alone with the Doctor. Who told her that he'd bring them all home safe, quicker than she'd ever imagine. She could only nod. Still unsure of this man before her. He smiled and was about to leave when she stopped him with a question. "If you're all going to bring back your friend how exactly are they going to be back in time for a late dinner?"

"Oh," sad the man in the bow tie with a devilish grin, "this isn't just something to teleport me about it._ It's a time machine!_"

And with a quick wink the man followed her brother, her best friend and her boyfriend into the blue police box and shortly after it disappeared in that strange sound. Leaving her standing in the middle of a darkened path more than a little dumbstruck and confused.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know about this chapter ... I really don't. In fact I'm incredibly unsure of it to be honest. I had to rush the end but I hope it's not too bad.(and pt 2 of the Sam and Dean chapter will be next, I don't know if the way I did this alright with you but, it's just sort of happened like this ...) but after this it will be completely chronological. I promise.**

**Also, I'm not too sure that people are actually enjoying this ... cause there are no reviews ... I mean, five people are following so I guess that means you are! I'm soooo greatfull to you guys for that by thee way. :)**


	4. Chapter Three: Sam and Dean Winchester

**A/N: Geez Louise, it's been a week! Sorry if you were following and wanted an update sooner, I suffered through a few days of writers block *shakes fist*, and then when I finally felt like writing again, it was a supernatural one-shot. But luckily I got back into this story and without further ado ... here's Chapter Three!**

* * *

Chapter Three

**Sam and Dean Winchester(pt 2).**

_"Winchester boys!"_

Dean jumped up from his seat at the table, turning as he did so to face the intruder and instinctively taking up a defensive stance. "Who the hell are you and why do you have the TARDIS?!"

"What do you mean 'why do I have the TARDIS'? She's mine, Dean, like that Impala is yours."

Dean really couldn't piece together what was going on no matter how hard he tried. He wondered who this man was who had never seen before, he wondered how in the hell he knew about his baby and his name, and he wondered what on earth he was doing with the Doctor's TARDIS _and_ calling it his! The man who had practically bounded out of the police box looked like an adult-sized six-year-old. And he was wearing a bow tie for Christ's sake! Who the hell wears a freakin' bow tie?

He could feel Castiel and Gabriel's uncertainty growing behind him and he was certain that the only reason they hadn't tried to smite the man dead already was because Dean asked a question instead of beginning with violence, and out of the corner of his eye Dean could see that Sam hadn't moved an inch on his bed and was just staring. Besides, the man hadn't actually shown any signs of malice, he was smiling and talking as though they were friends. The bow-tied man shifted his confused gaze from Dean to Sam, saying his brother's name as he did so. Sam seemed to have taken a lead out of Castiel's book and was staring rather too intently at the mans eyes. He didn't reply to his name until a few silent moments had passed through the room and when he did his voice was barely more than a whisper. "Doctor?"

"Yes, Doctor. The Doctor is me," the man replied smiling at Sam. "Why are you and Dean looking at me like I've grown two heads since we last met? Though I do have two hearts I suppose and regeneration isn't exactly the most reliable of things in the universe, - and I should know, - so I guess growing two heads might actually be a possibility with me." Pause. "Never been ginger though ..."

Sam was still staring but, unlike Dean, his eyes were beginning to become less uncertain. "Is that really you?"

"Why wouldn't it be? I'm not sure if you two are playing at something here, but I really need some help and so I came to the two Winchester brothers that I knew I could count on."

"Well for starters," said Dean, cutting in before he could carry on, "you look like a toddle who raided his grandfathers closet and through the first things he found on. I mean, who wears a freakin' bow tie?" he huffed, voicing his dislike.

"Bow ties," said the supposed-Doctor, tugging at both ends of said item, "are cool."

"No they're not," snapped Dean, getting more and more frustrated. Why hadn't he just ganked this douche yet? He felt some kind of familiarity, but it couldn't be the Doctor because the Doctor they knew wore converse sneakers with his suits and had really stupid gravity-defying hair and ... _Demons and angels change vessels, _Dean's mind speculated._ Why is this any different? No. He doesn't even sound like him_! "Look, you're not fooling anybody. You look nothing like the Doctor. So _who are you?_"

"What?" the man had stepped back from Dean a little and there was only confusion covering his face as he looked between Sam and Dean and then down at himself. "Oh! Oh, oh right. Of course. When I met you and Sam I looked completely different didn't I? And I had Do- a ... a different friend travelling around with me. She was, of course, ginger too ... like Amy. But it's still me guys ... I told you about my whole regeneration thing when I met you didn't I? Well, since we last saw each other ... I died. And regenerated into this," he punctuated the sentence with a hand motioning over his body. "I know it can be hard for people who don't travel with me to recognise me once I change, I've had eleven different faces now but I am still me. Do I have to do some convincing? Because I'm not really sure we have the time ..."

"Dean, what's going on?" Castiel's gruff voice from behind him. Except he was no longer at the table but _right_ behind Dean. He could feel his breath on his neck. He didn't take his eyes off of the Doctor, - he still wasn't completely sold but he remembered that conversation when the Doctor talked about regeneration, a new life etc. So maybe it was him, - when he muttered something about _'personal space, Cas'_ which he knows he hasn't done in a long while, since Purgatory, and he's not even sure if he said the words but he feels Cas step back a little and walk closer to where Gabriel was watching languidly on his bed.

"I believe it's you," Sam said, rather loudly and with a grin he rose from his bed and engulfed the new Doctor into a giant moose-hug. "It's the eyes, they're a lot older but it's still you." Sam clarified as he pulled away, looking more than aware that maybe he shouldn't have just hugged the man.

If Sammy believed it, then Dean did. He trusted him on this.

"Right," said Dean, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "well ... I guess it's great to see you again, Doc."

"It's good to see the two of you again too," he replied sincerely, "you've both grown up. And look at Sam! His hair!"

"Don't you start as well," Sam cut in before Dean could say anything about it. "My hair's fine. Say no more about it otherwise Dean won't shut up."

"Of course. You two having creative differences I see."

Dean coughed to cover up a laugh and asked the Doctor what he came to them for. Before he had mentioned something about needing them. But before the Doc could get a word out Castiel said his name again. His voice sounded strained and wary, making Dean turn to face him.

He was sitting stiffly on the bed, not looking away from Dean for a second. Gabriel had lounged back once more against the headboard and was eating a snickers bar, not watching anymore, obviously bored. Dean had the feel that the archangel probably wouldn't have cared if the new addition to the group had tried to kill him and Sammy, and would probably only have help when the were near death and Castiel begged him to. "Dan," Castiel continued slowly, his brow knitted together and he tilted his head in his confusion, "who is this man? What is he doing here? And why are you and Sam calling him 'Doctor' when he obviously travels around in an old Scottish police box?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the relative shortness of this chapter and the practically nothing-ness of plot progression. I did my best to write this whilst fighting getting writers block again. But I tried my best. So sorry if the characters seem OOC. **

**And I promise, the next chapter is gonna be a hell of a lot longer. Because the Doctor will explain everything to the Winchesters and the angels, and they will meet, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Rory and then they're gonna go pick up Sherlock and John. So, yeah. **

**Update will be this time next week. **

**And once again, I'm so grateful for those who are following, I'll try my best to make this story rock for you guys! **

**xxx**


End file.
